I'm in love with my Guardian Angel or Rival Whichever comes first
by Evil Emoji
Summary: Bonnie has begun to ruin her life. She quit the cheer squad and has become an alcoholic. Can one auburn haired angel/rival save her from herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own these character. You were warned in the description.**

Bonnie sat on the edge of a cliff with a fifth of tequila, staring into the moon. It was the first night of spring break of her senior year and and she was at a senior only party in the woods. Sure, some guys brought some girls from younger grades but those guys just wanted to get wanted to get a girl drunk and fuck them. Bonnie shivered. _'Animals.'_ Bonnie hadn't been especially excited about going to the party, but there was free booze there, so she had to go. She didn't want tot hang out with anyone, so she just drunk on the edge, thinking about the things she hated.

Bonnie Rockwaller hated lots of things. She hated her family. The way her mother continuously babied her to the point were she felt like a porcelain doll. She hated her sisters. The two girls only source of fun seem to be trying to ruin her life. From the way that they constantly talked down to her; to the way they hogged the bathroom when she needed to go to school, even when they were doing nothing, but hanging out at home for the day. She hated her father. The man couldn't be bothered to leave his job mostly due to his want to move to the more sophisticated life of Upperton. When he was home, all he would do was ignore his daughters or complain at them for how much of his money they were spending. Bonnie tended to get the worst of it, since she was the youngest, even though it was rare for her to ever go past her spending limit, unlock Connie or Lonnie. Bonnie hated her house because it seemed to be the biggest concentration of shit she had to live through. She hated it, because no one would understand who she was.

Not that school was any better. She hated that place just as much as she hated home. She hated the fact that she had to pretend to like things she thought were stupid, just to remain on the top of the food chain. She hated Mr. Barkin for his loud, grating voice and short fuse. She hated that she was forced to endure the presence of Ron Stoppable and his gaggle o unfunny jokes. And seriously, what was the deal with the naked mole rat? It was just gross. Most of all, she hated the guys she was forced to spend time with.

Bonnie had been sure she was a lesbian since she the end of freshman year of high school. Her parents hadn't cared that she went on dates at a young age; her mother's only words were to be careful and her father's were, "If you get pregnant, you're out of the house!" From her first kiss with a boy, she knew something felt wrong. There was no spark, no fireworks, not even a twinge when she kissed him. So, she dumped him and tried with another guy. And then with another. She was labeled a slut due to the fact that she jumped from guy to guy, but she didn't care. Sluts were popular in high school. She stopped dating during freshman year, intent on waiting for a guy to sweep her off her feet, then it happened.

One night she had a sleep over with her best friend, Tara. Tara had yet to have her first kiss with a guy and was curious about how it felt, so she asked Bonnie how it was. Bonnie had continuously stated that it was no big deal, but Tara persisted. Finally Bonnie offered to kiss Tara, just to get it over with, and Tara agreed. Tara puckered her lips and leaned forward, while Bonnie rolled her eyes at her blonde friend. She leaned forward as well, expecting this kiss would be just as disappointing as all of her previous ones. Except when her lips touched Tara's, she felt something. Bonnie immediately pulled away from Tara, and Tara nearly fell over, due to the lack of resistance she was expecting.

"Hey! How am I supposed to learn how to kiss, if all you're gong to do is move away when our lips barely touch?"

Bonnie just nodded and said, "Okay, let's try again." Tara nodded and began to lean forward once again. This time she was met by Bonnie's lips even sooner than before. And Bonnie felt the twinge yet again, this time with greater ferocity. _'Oh my god. Is this what a kiss is supposed to feel like? I've got to have more.'_

Tara was enjoying the soft feel of her best friend's lips when she suddenly felt herself be forced backwards by the force of the mouth on hers. Tara opened her eyes in confusion. Bonnie had begun to dominate their kiss, bringing her arms to clasp Tara's triceps to pull her deeper into it. Tara tried to push Bonnie off of her, but Bonnie upper body had gained leverage and she was slowly bending the girl back until Tara was folded over her lower legs. Bonnie began to lick and a nip at the friends lower lip until her mouth relented and allowed Bonnie's tongue access. Bonnie moaned as her tongue began to explore Tara's mouth, her hands trying to bring Tara's arms together so one could enjoy other things. Finally the need for oxygen forced Bonnie to release the kiss. Bonnie looked down Tara's body, noting how little separated her from being completely naked, due to her only wearing a pink halter top and black and pink short shorts. She looked back up into the face of her would be lover and the site shocked her out of her lust filled haze. There was only one description that could describe the way that Tara was looking at her: **Fear**. Bonnie jumped off of the scared girl and to the other side of the room.

The two girls stared at the other for a couple minutes. Suddenly Bonnie was in motion. She began to pack her things, looking fo her phone and shoes, eager to get out of the situation she had just caused. _'I can't believe I did that . I can't believe I kissed a girl like that. I didn't even know kissing could make me feel like that. Oh my god. Does this mean I'm... gay?'_ Bonnie began to cry as she gathered the rest of her things. She was about to exit the door when she felt a pair of arms rap around her. "Where are you going?" Tara asked in a small voice.

"Home. School. Mexico. Antarctica. Anywhere but here." Bonnie tried to shake lose of the girl, but Tara held firm.

"Why?"

"Why? What do you mean, why? You know that I've never felt anything whenever I kissed a guy. Nothing. Ever. But the second my lips touch yours, I'm seconds away from taking advantage of you. Don't you get it. I'm a lesbian. I'm gay!" Bonnie said as loud as she could without waking Tara's parents.

Tara kept holding on to the crying girl. "So?"

Bonnie stopped struggling against the girls arms for a moment. "...Don't you hate me. Don't you think I'm disgusting. Don't you think I'm a freak."

Tara pretended to think. "Hmm. Nope, no, and nien, are the answers to those three questions. Bonnie your my best friend. Your like a sister to me. I wouldn't care if you were purple and wanted to date watermelons. I care too much about you to let this be the reason I lose my sister."

Bonnie dropped her bags. She turned around in Tara's arms and leaned her head against the shoulder of the shorter girl. And she cried. _'I love this girl.'_

Since then, Bonnie had been on lots of dates with guys. There couldn't be a lesbian cheerleader. But none of them got past second base. She gave the a rule; they could say that she had done anything they wanted to her to their friends as long as it wasn't too filthy. On top of that they could have sex with any girl they wanted. All the guys agreed. They got the status of dating the top girl in school and got fucked as much as they wanted by the "Bonnie Haters" who fucked them thinking that it would do her harm.

* * *

Bonnie looked at the bottle she was holding ruefully. _'You cost me the best thing my life, you know that. Well, I did it to my self. I should have known better, but your the first thing that dulled the pain.'_ Bonnie knew she was an alcoholic. She knew that she needed help, but she couldn't take it. Bonnie had started to get drunk after cheer season junior year. By the time senior year had come around, she was a full blown drunk. She knew she had to quit the cheer team, and she tried to care about it, but she couldn't. The alcohol had finally done something she hadn't been able to ever do. It let her forget her pain. Tara had tried to get her to stop, tried to get her to stop drinking herself to oblivion. When that didn't work, Tara gave her an ultimatum. Either the alcohol goes or she did. _'I tried to stop. I really did. And now the one person that was truly my family won't even talk to me.'_ Bonnie remembered. The tears in the eyes of her sister as she walked away from her. Bonnie let some tears fall freely from her face. "Hey, Bonnie, are you okay?"

Bonnie looked over to see who was interrupting her pity party, but was surprised to see who it was. There were only three thing in the world that Bonnie truly loved. There was the relief that alcohol gave her from the pain. There was Tara, the sister she was never going to get back. And there was the girl that was sitting next to her: Kim Possible.

Bonnie had figured that she had been in love with Kim since the day she had given her the impossible cheer routine to do. She knew that the first time she saw Kim, an unfamiliar emotion cropped up in her She had thought it was jealousy and let hate flow through as she interacted with the girl. Though, as she grew older, she began know that it wasn't just jealousy she felt for the girl it was something else. Then, the night with Tara happened. And after that, every time she saw Kim, that twinge in her heart started to flare up again. She spent a while trying to play it off, but she knew the truth that she had wanted to be with girl since she the day she had met her.

"Bonnie, do you need someone to drive you home?" Bonnie was brought out of her thoughts by the question of the girl who could do anything.

"No, I'm fine." Bonnie tried to break off from Kim, but then thought better of it. I mean she already knew she was drunk, so she might as well have a little fun with it. "Hey, Kim, hic, do you want to know secret."

Kim looked at her skeptically, figuring that this was some type of prank Bonnie wanted to pull on her, but decided to humor the drunk teen. "Sure Bonnie, what's the secret?"

"Hic, you've got to come closer. I don't want anyone else to hear it."

Kim scooted closer to the girl. "Fine, is this better?

"Perfect." Bonnie grabbed Kim by the waist and put her mouth by Kim's ear, instantly forgetting about the bottle as soon as th object of her affection was in her hands. "So Kim, I had a dream about us the other night."

Kim was a little uncomfortable with their position, but figure they were far enough away from the party that it didn't matter. "Really Bonnie? What about?"

"We were in my room, at night. I was tied to my bed." Bonnie giggled for second. "Naked. And you were in there with me. The only thing you had on was a red and black lacy set of lingerie. So you came over to me and asked me 'Have you been a good girl?' The only thing I could do was nod. Then you said 'Let's see if we can change that.' Then you pushed your index finger into me. And sloowly pumped in and out. The only thing I could do is moan and whine for more. And you gave it to me. You added you middle finger to your pumping. Sometime you would speed up, but then you'd slow it back down. I kept on trying to get your finger deeper, stretching my bonds to the limit, just to have a little bit more of you inside of me. Finally you brought me close to the tipping point. And the you pulled your finger out. I started to tear up at the lost of your fingers. You put those same finger at the entrance of my mouth and I dutifully sucked my cum off of them."

"Uh, Bonnie I think I need to go." Kim said as she carefully tried to struggle away from the tanned girl.

Bonnie was wet from the story she was telling Kim and wanted nothing more than to pull the red head's hand into her skirt and make the girl finger. But, Bonnie knew that if she let go of Kim for even a second, then Kim would escape. She whispered into Kim's ear. "Shhhh. The dreams almost over. So I was sucking you fingers. You looked at my pussy and smirked at how wet I was. You said, 'This doesn't look like the pussy of a good girl. This looks like one of a naughty girl. That means you lied to me. And naughty, lying girls need to be punished.' And then you went on to teased me. You'd suck my nipples til they were hard enough to cut glass. You'd tease my clit with your fingers. You'd nip and bite my neck. All the time, I felt I was one step away from releasing, but you never did let me finish. Every time I cried when you'd stop playing with me you'd lean over and whisper 'Not yet.' Finally, after what seemed like hours, you were ready to let me cum. But you had to tease me one last time. 'So you want to cum?' you asked. I nodded my head. 'Then beg for it,' you whispered in my ear. For the first time in the dream, I spoke. I cried out,' Please, Mistress, let your poor slave cum!' And then you smiled and began to kiss all the way down my body. You stopped at my navel for a bit, kissing it, licking inside my belly button, but then you reached my pussy. You smile and asked me 'Are you ready?' I nodded once again. Then you simultaneously shoved three fingers into me while sucking on my clit. Hard."

Bonnie shuddered at her memory of the dream. Kim started to struggle a little harder against Bonnie. "Great, you told me our story. Now let me go."

Bonnie's lips grazed Kim's ear. "It's not done yet. At that moment I woke up and my whole body was convulsing. I just kept on riding wave after wave of pleasure. By the tie I finished cumming, my fluids had soaked through my panties, my flannel pajamas, and into my bed. Want to know what I did next?"

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me anyway."

Bonnie giggled. "Yup. Next, I did the only thing I could do. I slid down my pants and panties and I started to fuck myself. I fucked myself for what seemed like hours. But every time I came, it was never as good as the cum I thought you gave me. You want to know why?"

"Uh, the theory that friendship is magic?"

"No silly. It's because I'm in love with you."

That tore it for Kim. She instantly broke free from Bonnie grip. Bonnie, surprised by Kim's show of strength, nearly fell off the cliff before she was caught by Kim. Bonnie tried to thank her savior, but was pushed to safety. "Bonnie. My car. Now."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Home."

Bonnie nearly broke out in tears. "Please don't send me there. I hate it there."

Kim almost yelled at her, but Kim knew she couldn't take the drunk girl to that den of snakes. "Fine. You can stay at my house for tonight. But o funny buisess."

"Yay!" Bonnie yelled as she skipped to Kim's car, both equally aware that Bonnie would try to break that rule tonight.

Kim was about to got to her car when she nearly tripped over something. It was the bottle that Bonnie had been drinking from. Kim picked it up and started to inspect it. _'Well, that's quite a proof for a girl Bonnie's size to be drinking straight. Maybe she's got a high tolerance or maybe...'_ Things began to click in Kim's mind. Bonnie suddenly leaving the team senior year. Tara's abandoning of her and outspoken hatred of alcohol and its affects on teenagers. Kim looked at the path the girl had taken. She felt conflicted for a couple seconds on what she should do. Then her confliction ended. She pulled out the Kimmunicator and called Wade.

"Hey, Kim. What's up?"

"Hey Wade. I need a couple favors asap."

"Okay, whatcha need?"

"I need a bunch of bottled water, aspirin, some heating blankets, some fans, a loufa, and a lot of duck tape."

"That's a weird list of things."

"Can you get it?"

"It should be delivered to your house within the hour." Wade said smugly.

"Thanks Wade. I owe you one."

"No prob Kim. Night."

"Night." The Kimmunictor disconnected. Kim looked at it and hated the next call she had to make Then she looked at the bottle in her hand ant steeled her resolve. She began to make another call."

"Hello? Kim?"

"Yeah, Mom. I need a favor."

 **A/N: Believe it or not, but when I sat down to write this, I had no idea there was going to be sections that steamy. Or steamy sections at all. This fic just took on a mind of it's own. Please like and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Thanksgiving, everyone. I don't own Kim Possible. It is a production of the all mighty Disney Corporation, for whom it's actually be more expensive for them to print money. Hail Disney.**

"So Kim," Bonnie started, "What are we going to do when we get to your house?" Kim looked off the road for the moment to look at the intoxicated girl. She had a hungry gleam in her eye that Kim wasn't exactly comfortable with.

"Well, I'm going to put you in bed, then take shower."

"Are yo going to join me in bed after your shower? Pretty please?" Bonnie asked cutely.

"No," Kim deadpanned.

"Why not?" Bonnie said with a pout that mad Kim reconsider ever using the maneuver again.

"Well firstly there's he fact that you're drunk Bonnie. And from what I've seen, you're an over affectionate drunk. Secondly, I have a boyfriend that I doubt would..." the speaker in the car rang, signaling that someone was calling Kim. She looked at the dashboard and grimaced. _'Crap, I forgot to tell them that I was leaving.'_ Kim pressed the button on the steering wheel to answer. "Hey, Ron."

"Hey Kim. Where'd you head off to?"

Kim looked over at Bonnie, who ad a mischievous grin on her face. She opened her mouth, only to have Kim's hand instantly cover it. "Sorry I forgot to tell you guys I was leaving. I had to take someone who was drunk home." Kim looked over to Bonnie and saw that the look hadn't left her face. Kim felt something wet on the palm of her hand. _'Oh my god. I can't believe Bonnie is licking my hand.'_ Bonnie didn't stop there. Bonnie separated Kim's hand from her mouth, only to begin kissing and licking individual fingers. Kim wanted to pull her hand away, but new if she did, she'd face more questions from Ron that she didn't want to answer.

"That's nice of you. Are you coming back to the party afterwards?"

"No-OH! Uh I think I'm just going to stay home for the rest of the night." Kim's stutter being caused by Bonnie erotically sucking on her index and middle fingers.

"Are you okay Kim?" Ron asked, oblivious to the ministrations the tanned girl was giving to his girlfriend. Bonnie began to swirl her tongue around Kim's fingers, taking particular care to when licking in between the two, her tongue intricately weaving over her hand, trying to seduce the girl n the driver's seat.

"Yeah I'm Fine! Talk to you later Ron." Kim quickly hung up the phone and then pulled her hand away from Bonnie and wiping her spit on Bonnie's skirt.. Bonnie moaned in sadness at the lost of her plaything, but knew that there was more for her. She just had to wait. Ron eyed his phone suspiciously, confused by Kim's sudden disconnection. He shrugged it off, thinking he would just ask her about it when he went over to her house in the morning.

Kim was aggravated at this point. Bonnie was taking liberties that went way too far, even if she was drunk. Fortunately, she was pulling up to her house. The driveway was empty. _'Thank god Mom did what I asked her to do. I wouldn't want them to have to deal with what's going to happen here for the next few days.'_ Kim looked over to Bonnie and said, "Up and atem, Drunky."

Bonnie shakily opened the door and tried to get out. Only her legs gave out on her as she tried to walk. Bonnie tried to crawl on her hands and knees to the door. Kim was tempted to let her do it, but her good nature won out in the end and she picked Bonnie off the ground, holding her bridal style. Bonnie's hand's instantly went around her neck. _'Just like I planned.'_ Bonnie thought smugly.

Kim opened the door and walked inside. She carried Bonnie up the stairs to her room and then to her bed. Kim tried to set her on the bed, but she refused to untangle her arms. "Bonnie, let go." Bonnie did not let go. Instead, she pulled Kim's head down towards her. Kim, taken by surprise, allowed her head to go to where the brunette was pulling her. Right to her mouth.

Kim was frozen by the fact that for the first time ever, she was kissing a girl. _'Am I kissing a girl right now? This is weird. Not unpleasant but definitely weird. I can't believe this is happening.'_

On the other hand, Bonnie was in her version of heaven. Taking Kim's lack of response to her kiss as acceptance, she quickly tried to add her tongue. To her delight, Kim's mouth relented to her tongue without an fuss. Bonnie's tongue started to explore Kim's mouth, finally tasting the girl she had wanted for so long. _'I didn't think it was possible, but her mouth feels better than I even imagined.'_ Bonnie began to notice Kim's tongue responding to hers as she moaned. _'Oh god yes!'_

Kim's head was still in free fall over her first kiss with a girl. When Bonnie added her tongue to the kiss, instincts took over to respond to her mouths invader. _'Oh my god. God damn Bonnie can kiss. Maybe Ron could take lessons...RON!'_ Kim harshly pulled away from Bonnie. Bonnie whimpered at the loss of Kim's lips. Kim quickly gathered some pajamas, tucked Bonnie, through all her attempts to pull Kim back into another kiss, and went to the bathroom. Bonnie thought about getting out of bed and following Kim to the shower, but then another plan came to mind. _'But first...'_ she thought as her hand moved to take off her skirt.

Kim set down her pajamas and looked into the mirror. She turned the water on cold and splashed it on her face. Without wiping the water off her face, Kim looked at herself again. _'Okay Kim, you can handle this. You did not just get by the fact that you were making out with Bonnie. Bonnie's just a really good kisser because she's been with s man guys. All I have to do is get through the night and she'll come out of this weird, drunk lesbian thing.'_ With that though Kim went to the shower and turned on the water. She adjusted the temperature to the point that it was just under scalding, got undressed, and then climbed in. As the hot water hit her, she began to think about the da Bonnie had told the coach that she couldn't be on the team this year.

* * *

"What do you man you can't be on the squad this year!?" the coach said, horrified that she could be losing a crucial part of her cheer leading force. Kim had seen Bonnie go into their coaches office, not dressed for practice. Kim had expected that Bonnie was once again trying to get the coach hold captain tryouts so that Bonnie could attempt to be captain. Kim had decided to eavesdrop and couldn't have been ore shocked at what she was hearing if she tried. _'Bonnie leaving the squad. No way.'_

"I mean what I said. I'm not going to be able to do it this year."

"But Bonnie, this is your senior year. You could get all types of scholarships if you were to compete."

"I already received a scholarship from Go University cheer squad last year. I called them and they were okay that I decided to take a year off sheer leading. Their only stipulation was that I be able to pass a routine they made when I arrive on campus."

The coach paused for a second. "Is this your relationship with Kim?" the coach asked quietly. Kim cold help but to hear those words and think about them. _'Could I be the reason that Bonnie is giving up something she's great at. I mean, I don't like her but could I have pushed her that far? Is it my fault that she's leaving?'_ Fortunately, her questions were answered quickly.

"This has nothing to do with Possible," Bonnie snarled at the coach.

The coach didn't want to offer it, but this was her last resort. Though she was sure it would work. "Bonnie I'll tell you what. You stay on the squad and I'll make you cheer captain."

The room was quiet for a moment, Kim sure Bonnie was taking pleasure in her strategy to get control over the team to work. She could not have been more wrong. "I can't believe that you would offer to do something like that," Bonnie said. Her voice surprised Kim because even though she was listening on the other side of the door, she could hear the malice in Bonnie's voice. "I'm disgusted that you even suggest that, Kim won that spot fair and square and you would take it from he just so you could have another trophy. Now I'm going to pretend I I didn't hear you offer that and you will accept the fact that I'm leaving the cheer squad." Kim attempted to make a quick getaway.

Bonnie moved to leave the office, her former coach stunned at the word she had heard from the Rockwaller's voice. As she left, she could see a girl trying to slip away. Bonnie followed the girl, to see it was the captain herself who had heard the conversation. She walked over to Kim. "So, how much did you hear?"

Kim didn't bother lying. "Pretty much the whole thing."

"Oh." Bonnie paused. "Listen Kim, don't take what the coach said personally. She just didn't want to..." Bonnie stopped mid sentence because Tara had shown up. Kim could feel the room tense when the two saw each other. It confused her because she had thought if anyone there was anyone in the world that you couldn't have a tense moment with, it was Tara.

"Hey, Tara," Bonnie said quietly.

Tara didn't respond. Instead she walked over to Bonnie and smelled. Apparently, she didn't like what she smell because she pointedly got up, turned her had away, and walked past the teal eyed teen, the ice coming off her evident to both of the other girls. Kim looked over to Bonnie and saw something she didn't think she would ever see. A tear in the eyes of rival. "Hey Bonnie, are you..."

"No, Kim! I'm not alright! Just leave me alone!" Bonnie ran out of the locker room, presumptively to her car.

Kim just stood there in shock. Deciding she needed to know what was going on, she sought out Tara. Only to find the girl in one of the stalls, crying her eyes out on the floor. Kim puled the girl up and into her arms, and held her. Tara continued to ball her eyes out for a few minutes, the intensity of her ears slowly ebbing. Kim gently pushed Tara away until the only contact between the two was Kim's hands on Tara's shoulders. "Tara, what's going on between you and Bonnie? Why'd she quit the team?"

Tara sniffled and blubbered out, "I-I'm s-sorry Kim. I can't t-tell you that. It's n-not my place to."

""Can you at least tell me why you gave Bonnie the cold shoulder?"

This set Tara off again and she would have collapsed back onto the floor if Kim hadn't have caught her. She slowly lowered them to the ground, Tara head buried in Kim's arm. "It's because I have to do it!' Tara wailed. "I have to it or she'll never learn. I hate that I have to ignore her; to hurt her, but it's the only way I can save her Kim."

Kim began to stroke the weeping girls hair. "Shhhh, it's okay. It'll be okay Tara. It'll be okay."Kim continued to comfort Tara. Eventually, the rest of the girl entered the locker room to see what was holding up their leader. When they saw the two girls, a few of Tara's closer friend went to comfort her. The rest of the girls decided that today would be a good day to do some individual drills.

* * *

Kim grimaced at the memory, finally understanding what the blonde had been talking about. Apparently she had decided that tough love was the only to kick Bonnie out of her alcohol problem. Unfortunately, the method had been a double edged sword.

Once upon a time, Kim had wondered what it would have been like to be captain of the squad without Bonnie's presence. Well, now she knew the answer. The team worked smoothly. there were few argument and in all the team became a tighter knit group, but at the same time they lost something. they lost their edge. When they went to perform, everything was just as clean and crisply executed as before, yet something was missing. The fire that made them take it to the next passion that just added something to their routines through choreography. The things they were ding, just felt bland and the judges at competitions took notice. they began the cheer season ranked the number one squad in America, but as the season went on, their ranking slowly plummeted. Around mid season, many of the girls had gone to Bonnie, begging her to come back. She refused constantly. Sadly, the team that seemed destined to win Nationals, lost in the regional round and all the girls were devastated. On the way back to Middleton, the bus ride was silent. They all wished that they didn't know what was missing, wished that they could do some sou searching in order to do something better next year, but they all knew what was missing from this years squad, Kim especially: they were missing Bonnie.

Kim sighed as she turned off the water from her shower. She quickly dried herself and put on her regular pajamas. She gathered the rest of her clothes and put them down the laundry chute and headed into he room to find it empty. "Bonnie?" Kim said in the empty room. Kim inched int the room, looking for clues as to where the tanned girl had gone. Suddenly, Kim noticed and article of clothing on the floor that wasn't there before. bent down and picked it up. _'This looks like the skirt Bonnie was wearing.'_ That was when Bonnie decided to make her move.

Bonnie came from behind Kim and tackled her to the ground. Kim tried to get up but found her arms pinned at her elbows. She had no leverage to get the girl off her. Kim wondered what the tan teen's plan was when she felt it. Bonnie thrust her hips against Kim's ass. Just one thrust was all it took for Bonnie o become addicted to the feeling. "I'm sorry Kim," Bonnie whispered into her ear before she found herself sucking on the lobe. Then Bonnie began to slowly hump Kim's ass. Kim couldn't believe it was happening. _'I can't believe Bonnie is doing this.' B_ onnie continued thrusting her hips slowly increasing the rhythm. Her lips moved slowly down Kim's face down to her neck. She kissed and sucked on the delicate flesh of her partner. _'Kim just feels and tastes so good.'_ "Uhnn!" Bonnie moaned after a particularly forceful thrust of her hips. The noise however, woke Kim from her frozen state.

Kim began attempt to break free from Bonnie's hold, shifting from side to side and up and down like a bull. Yet with Bonnie's firm grip and Kim's inability to get any leverage from her position, Kim's effort were moot. In fact, the motions made by Kim only increased the pleasures hat Bonnie was experiencing, especially when Kim hips went up as Bonnie humped downwards. With all the increased motion from he partner, Bonnie's moans increased. "Uhn, Uhn, Uhn! Oh god, Kim, I'm so sorry. I just van't help myself!" Bonnie cried as the force and frequency of her thrusts grew greater. "uhn, uhn, Oh god Kimmie, I'm cumming!" Bonnie nearly yelled. Bonnie bit down and sucked on Kim's neck as the pressure in her center grew to a point that she didn't know was possible. Bonnie ground her hips into Kim one last time and she exploded. Bonnie constantly ground against Kim as to ride out her orgasm, her fluids soaking through her already drenched panties and now into Kim's pajama pants. Kim froze, not knowing how to react tat a girl was in the midst of orgasm while on top of her. Finally spent, Bonnie blacked out on top of her, her last thoughts being, _'I could die right now and have no regrets, because heaven, hell, or purgatory, that will have been the pinnacle of my life.'_

Kim turned over, the limp feeling of Bonnie's body on top her signaling that the girl had passed out. Kim looked at the face of her sexual assailant and briefly pondered just taking her to her car and dropping off the girl on her front step. Kim sighed, knowing that she didn't have the heart to do that sort of thing, and silently wished she had a more vengeful heart. So, Kim picked Bonnie up and took her back to her bed. Kim was annoyed that she found a spot in her bed, obviously a result of Bonnie 'taking care' of herself before Kim had entered the room. Kim tucked her in once again and then felt the moisture on her behind. Kim quickly grabbed some replacement pajama bottoms, this tie settling on wearing boi shorts. She headed to the bathroom and took off her pajama pants a breeze from the grate making her feel the moisture in he panties as well. _Dear Jesus, how on Earth did Bonnie manage to soak through three different pieces of clothing.'_ Kim felt herself and was surprised that the backs of her underwear were completely dry. Only the front of her panties were wet. _'If only the front of them are wet, that means tat this is all...'_ Not wanting to finish that thought, Kim quickly put on the shorts, grabbed a blanket, and, deciding it was he safer sleeping spot, went to go pass out on the couch, her dreams of the night bothering her as she slept.

 **A/N: Okay guys, things will probably cool down for a little bit as more story comes into play. I really ask for you guys to review, because I this is the first time I'm writing a femslash and Kind f want to know if it's good or if an entire section of the country want me to die in a fire, LOL.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Kim Possible. This time, the M rating is for naughty language.**

Kim woke up to loud banging on the door. She looked over at the wall clock and groaned. _'Who the hell could be coming over this early in the damn morning. Maybe if I ignore them, they'll just go away.'_ Kim curled deeper into the couch, trying to ignore the door. But it seemed the person at the door would not take a hint. Kim dragged herself out of the couch, praying that this was an emergency or someone would Kim angry. And they wouldn't like Kim when she's angry. She opened the door tiredly, scratching her head and yawning. In front of her stood her boyfriend, one Ron Stoppable.

"Hey KP. What took you so long to answer the door? And were are Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Poss-" Ron froze seeming to actually look at his girlfriend for the first time this morning. Kim looked into his eyes and saw what looked like his soul breaking. She gingerly reached for her boyfriend and he pulled away.

"Ron, what's the matter?"

If it were possible, Ron looked even more hurt by her question. " What's the matter Kim?" Ron asked with a voice so full of contempt that Kim felt as if she were struck by the words. "What's the matter Kim?! I can't believe you would do this to me Kim." At this point Ron began to cry. "Why don't you go look in the mirror and tell me what the matter Kim." With that, Ron ran away from the house of his girlfriend.

Kim just stood there for a moment, staring as her boyfriend ran away from her for reasons she could not fathom. A loud bump upstairs broke her out of her almost trance like state. _'Bonnie must have heard Ron and woke up.'_ Thinking of Ron's words, Kim slowly made for the bathroom, worried at what she would see in the mirror. Kim walked into the bathroom, looking at the floor. She slowly brought her head up and understood what he must have seen.

 _'I look like I've been banged three ways to Sunday.'_ It was true. From her hair being unkempt and full of knots, to the line of hickeys going from her ear to her collar bone, to her barely being dressed, it looked as though she had a night filled with illicit amorous actions. The fact that her parents were gone and she had taken so long to answer the door, as if she were dressing, did not help matters. _'What am I going to do? There's no way that Ron will believe this is all a misunderstanding after what he just saw.'_ Suddenly Kim heard another bump from upstairs. All her fear over her relationship quickly turned into pure rage. Kim began to march upstairs.

* * *

 **Kim's Room-A few moments ago.**

Bonnie woke up to the sound of screaming coming from downstairs. She rolled over, intent on going back to sleep when she found herself rolling off he bed. "Oh! What the hell is going on-" Bonnie stopped talking to herself, for the first time noticing her surroundings. _'What the fuck is going on? This isn't my room. Where the hell am I?'_ The room seemed to feel familiar to her, though she could not for the life of her remember why. She felt a breeze from a nearby grate and noticed not only was she only in her panties, but also that they still seemed a bit moist from last night's activities-whatever those may have been. _'Fuck! I should have known this would have happened eventually. I should have known that some day I would get drunk to the point that I'd be raped. Well hopefully they enjoyed it, for their sake, because when I find whoever did this, they'll wish that they'd never been born.'_

Bonnie saw her skirt on the floor a few feet next to her. Noting that she was sore from her fall, she slowly crawled over to her missing item of apparel. As, she stood up and put on her skirt, she started to notice distinct features of the room. _'Well at least I seem to be in a girl's room. I didn't have sex with some creepy guy. Hey, look a photo. At least no I'll know who to kill.'_ Bonnie looked at the picture. _'That looks like-'_ Bonnie fell over, hardly able to breath. The picture told her why the room had seemed familiar. _'But this doesn't make sense!'_ her mind yelled. Why had she awoken in the room of the woman she was in love with? How could she possibly be in the room of, "Kimmie."

As if summoned by magic Kim burst into the room. Bonnie yelped at the noise the door made as it crashed into the wall. Bonnie looked over to the person who had opened the door. "Kim, what's-" The look on the red heads face shut the brunette's question up in the middle of her sentence. In the look of Kim's eyes, there wasn't a look of regret or confusion or even cockiness. Thee was nothing in those eyes but unconquerable rage. And Bonnie felt it. Bonnie had never seen Kim with that look in her face. Through all the pranks; the put-downs; the schemes that Bonnie had implemented in the girl, she had never seen Kim make this face. She didn't want to believe it was possible for the woman she considered an angel to make a face like that. Ans the fact that face was directed at her nearly broke her spirit. "Kim, I-"

The brunette was cut off by a roar from the girl she considered a green eyed goddess. Bonnie suddenly found herself pinned to the wall opposite of the bed, Kim looking directly into her eyes with contempt. "So, this was what our plan was?" Kim asked in a deceptively soft voice.

"Kim, I don't know what-"

"Don't fuck with me Rockwaller! I can't believe that you would stoop this low. Though I shouldn't be surprised. You always were a petty little bitch."

Bonnie's heart broke at her words, but she knew she deserved them after all she had put the teem hero through. Still, she figured to find out what she should be apologizing for. "Kim, I'm sorry, but what are you-"

"Oh so you want to gloat by having me repeat your plan to you! Fine! Your plan was to drink a little bit, just enough so I would think you were drunk, and then take you home, all while trying to seduce me. "

"Kim, I think you are mistaken. I never planned-"

Kim's hands pressed harder into Bonnie's arms, silencing her protests. Bonnie began to cry but, Kim ignored it. "Shut up and let me finish! Then, after I take pity on you, you practically rape me on my own floor. And the n when you pass out from your bliss, you get the satisfaction of listening to my relationship implode from the marks you left."

"But Kim," Bonnie yelled in desperation, "I never planned for any of this to happen!"

"Bullshit! To think, I thought that someone like you deserved my help. To think, you had the nerve to say that you were in love with me. Ha! You don't now what love is. The only thing you know is how to be a spoiled, self-centered, bi-"

Bonnie realized that word would not be enough to stop Kim so she decided to take the only action she could. Bonnie leaned forward and kissed Kim. She put all the passion she was able into the kiss, trying to communicate her all the feelings she had through her lips.

And somehow, it worked. Kim didn't understand what was happening when Bonnie's lips pressed against hers, but she felt as if in that kiss, she and Bonnie had a complete conversation. All the pain and passion, all her hopes and fears, everything that was who Bonnie was was felt by Kim when their lips connected.

All the anger, the rage that Kim had felt had dissipated. Kim pulled away from Bonnie, her mind reeling from the kiss she had just had with her rival of so many years. She released Bonnie and slowly backed away towards her bed. When the back of her legs hit the bed, she simply sat down trying to comprehend what had just happened. Bonnie just stood against the wall, holding her right arm with her left, looking at Kim. For a while the two just stared at each other, Kim thinking and Bonnie wondering how Kim was going to respond.

Kim's eyes eventually unglazed and she looked finally looked at Bonnie and not through her. Kim saw the beginnings of bruises showing up from where she had gripped Bonnie. "Bonnie, your arms-"

"Kim are you okay?" Bonnie asked, ignoring the teen hero's words.

"Yeah Bonnie, I'm fine. But what about you?"

"What do you mean?" Bonnie looked at her arms and noticed that bruises were starting to appear. "Oh, those? They'll be fine."

"So Bonnie, you really do-"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

Bonnie looked over to Kim. It looked like the weight of what had happened over the last hour was finally getting to her. Her shoulders noticeably slumped and she looked seconds away from breaking down. Bonnie knew she couldn't let that happen. She rushed over to Kim and wrapped her in her arms. "Kim don't you dare blame yourself for any of this. This is not your fault. Its mine. Me and my damned problems."

"But Bonnie I-"

"No Kim. This is my fault. You got caught up in my problems and I'll make this right. And beside, if you break down, then I'll break down and we'll just get nothing done today."

"Okay." Kim paused for a moment. "Hey Bonnie, you know that I'm not gay right?"

"I know Kim." Bonnie said with a huff. "I've always known. I just can't let you go." Bonnie looked away from Kim, her eyes leaking from the pain in her heart. Still, she kept going. "Hey, I know, why don't you call Stoppable so I can explain what really happened last night. Get you out of the dog house."

"You'd do that for me. But, you haven't, you know-"

"Came out? No I haven't. But if that what it takes to help you, the I'm more than willing to do it."

"Bonnie, thank you. I'll call him now." Kim made a move leave the room. Before she left however, she turned around and said, Bonnie, don't make any plans on leaving ti spring break is over."

"Why not?"

"'Cause, I'm helping you with your problem. No matter how big."

Bonnie saw the honesty of Kim's words in her eyes. "Kim...thank you."

"So not the drama." Kim said as she exited the room.

 **I'm sorry for the short chapter. My other story is ending soon and I've been spending a lot of time on that. Oh, and I hope you didn't think that Bonnie claiming Kim as her girlfriend would be that easy. It won't be. please favorite and review if you like.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kim pulls out her Kimmunicator to call Ron, but is surprised that it's already ringing. She looks at the caller I.D. and sees that it's Monique. _'She's not usually up this early, especially after a party. I wonder what she wants?"_ Kim answers the phone. "Hello?"

"Kim. Girl, you need to explain to me why your man is in my house this early, bitching about you cheating or something like that. At least, I think that's what he's yammering on about. So, what's the 411?"

Kim groaned inwardly. If there was anyone who would be less sympathetic to Bonnie than Monique, then that person would have just straight up have killed Bonnie. This wasn't going to be an easy sell. "It's a little complicated. Can you bring him back here so that we can talk about this? I need you to trust me on this."

"Okay Kim. I trust you. Just tell me you didn't cheat on him and I'll drag that boy there kickin' and screaming if I have to."

"I can promise you that I didn't cheat on Ron."

"Okay Kim. Imma calm the boy down and then bring him over to you, so ya'll can talk. We'll probably have to stop by Bueno Nacho before we get there. Give me about 45 minutes to get over there."

"Thanks Mo'."

"No need to thank me girl. I got you." Monique disconnected the call.

Kim closed her Kimmunicator and walked back into her room with Bonnie. "Ron and Monique are going to be coming here in 45 minutes. Are you going to be okay with that?"

Bonnie shuddered. She had not expected to have to spill her guts out to Monique as well, but then she had promised Kim. And she couldn't hurt Kim no matter what. "It'll be fine. Can I have some clothes to change into?"

"Yeah. Here, let me grab you something." Kim went to her drawers and grabbed some red basketball shorts and a green tank top. Bonnie almost rolled her eyes at the colors, but remembered that at this point, she had been fucking Kim's life up royal. It was not the time to be snobby over clothes. "the bathroom is just down the hall."

"Thanks Kim." Bonnie left Kim's room and went to the bathroom. She got undressed and hopped in the tub. She turned the water on scalding hot. The heat rolled over her skin, melting the soreness she felt away from the altercation with Kim. _'Now how on Earth do I come out to two people that aren't particularly fond of me and tried to have sex with their best friend?'_ Bonnie groaned inwardly at the thought and decided to look for happier thoughts. Her mind drifted, unsurprisingly, to the events of last night. Her hands slid over her breasts at the thought of Kim's body pressed flush against her own.

Back in her room, Kim heard the shower start and was wondering how it was going to go as well. This was completely new territory for the both of them. _'Maybe I should go make us some breakfast. Bonnie probably needs some food after how drunk she was last night'_ She headed downstairs and took out and opened the fridge. She took out some eggs and sausage. She quickly set on making the food.

Upstairs Bonnie was focusing on what she was going to do. _'Do I try to be coy? No, that'd just make me seem dishonest. I know, I'll, just be frank. I'll go to them, tell them flat out what happened like it was no big deal. I mean, it was no big deal. I was drunk.'_ Bonnie recalled the events of last night as her hand went over her body. The feeling of Kim beneath her a she moaned in pleasure. Her hand found itself in her pussy, rubbing it gently, while the other was at her breast. She knew that she should not be doing this, but the memory of the taste of Kim sent her moral compass into a tailspin. _'No Bonnie. You're better than this. This girl is downstairs making you breakfast after you basically raped her. She promised to help you get your shit together and you will not fuck it up by fucking yourself in her shower.'_ Bonnie quickly turned the hot water off, the freezing water forcing her out of the shower and cooled her libido. She dried herself off and put on that Kim had given her. She went downstairs to find the teen hero finishing making the food.

"I hope you're okay you're okay with sausage and eggs?" Kim set down two plates of food.

"Well, I usually try to avoid sausage, but from you, it'll be fine."

Kim stared at her for a second before flushing a bright shade of red. "Bonnie, don't make jokes like that. What happened to the repentant girl that I left upstairs?"

"She realized she was about to have what will most likely be the most awkward and probably the most damning conversation in her entire life. If I had a hangover rigt now it wold come close to be the third worse day of my life."

"Come on. It won't be that bad."

"You're right. It'll be worse." The two girls settled into an awkward silence after that. Bonnie found herself glancing at the microwave every few seconds, as the clock slowly wound down to the time Ron and Monique would show up. She began to fell her heart beat quicken and grow loud in her ears. She needed a distraction and fast. "So , uh, Kim, how are you planning on helping me with my, er, problem."

"Oh, yeah! That reminds me!" Kim jumped out of her chair and went to the front porch. There she not only found the box see had come to obtain, but her best girlfriend, dragging her pitiably weeping boyfriend.

"Come on boy. You and I know Kim don't get down like that so there must be some explanation to what you saw."

"Bu-bu-but she had the hickey an-an-and the hair an-an-an-"

"Boy, if don't turn down that blubbering I swear." Monique looked up and saw Kim for the first time. "Though from here it does look kind of bad."

Ron looked p and saw Kim as well. He tried to change to look composed, but remember this is Ron. He actually looks like a kicked puppy trying not to cry. Kim putson her understanding face. "Hey guys. Come on in." The three enter the possible household. "Just go upstairs to my room. I'll be up to explain thing in just a second." Ron quickly complies with the request, but Monique stays back.

"Okay Kim. I trust you girl, but I got to know. Am I going to be mopping up a puddle of that boy when we leave?"

"You shouldn't be Mo'."

"That's all I needed to hear." Monique went upstairs. Kim sighed and headed back into the kitchen. There she found Bonnie, looking like she was about to throw up. She set the box down.

"Are you going to be okay"

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah, let's just get this over with."

The two girls put away their dishes and headed upstairs. When, they entered the room, Bonnie noted the combination of confusion and agitation on Monique's face, while there was just confusion on Ron's. "What is _she_ doing here?" questioned the dark skinned teen.

"I'm here to apologize to Stoppable. I was the one who put those hickeys on Kim."

Monique looked back and forth between Kim and Bonnie. "Kim, please don't tell me that she's saying what I think she's saying."

Kim just nodded her head at Monique. At the same time, Ron was still trying to comprehend what he had just been told. "Wait, if she...and you...with the...and the..." A look of shear realization appeared on his face as he comprehended what Bonnie had just said He then got a slight nose bleed before promptly fainting.

"Well, that went as well as it could have."

* * *

 **Sorry, its been a while since I have had time to write. I hope you guys enjoy the update even though it's short.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, Beep...Beep...Beep. My story. It lives again. After about eleven months, I've finally figured out how to continue. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Bonnie looked over to the mocha skinned who was scrutinizing her, then immediately looked away. They had both left Kim upstairs to take care of Ron and were seated at Kim's kitchen table. _'Shit this is awkward. I knew that it would be weird, but I didn't think that Monique would be trying to burn my soul with her eyes.'_ Bonnie got up from the table and went over to the sink. _'At the very least, I could do the dishes, I guess.'_ Bonnie started the water, all the while feeling Monique's stare on her back. Finally, the dark skinned girl spoke. "So, are you really gay?"

"Why would I lie about that?"

"I don't know. It would make all the hollering you do under Kim's skirt make sense. Then again, I don't see you having much of a taste for ladies."

Bonnie looked back and scowled. "Haha, very funny. What, do you have an issue with me being gay?"

Monique stood up. "No. I would have an issue if you were pretending to be gay in order to fuck with my people."

"Do you honestly think that I would go to the length of pretending I was gay in order to mess with Kim?"

"I've seen you specifically target Brick for a boyfriend in order to mess with Kim. I don't think a little lady lovin' is outside of the realm of things you would do to mess with her. Especially since you have the convenient excuse of being wasted off your ass."

"Oh, please, you should know me better than that. If I was planning to use this against Kim, why would I apologize?"

Monique approached Bonnie until they were face to face. "'Cause Rockwaller, we've known you to be the most tasteless snake in the grass of them all."

The two continued the stare down for another minute, before Kim came in. "I finally managed to get him situated." Kim looked at the two girls who had ignored her entrance to the room. "Down girls. Play nice." The two continued for a long second before their gazes broke from each other. Bonnie returned to the dishes, while Monique returned to the table.

Kim sat down there as well. "Why are you trusting her so easily Kim?" She ignored the fact that the girl she was talking about was in the room. Kim grabbed her arm and dragged the dark haired girl from the room. "This is a girl who has been nipping at your heels for years, trying to tear you down. Why do you trust her to turn over a new leaf now?"

"Because I can do anything."

"Being able to do anything and whether you should do it are two very different things."

"Mo, what's it cost me to try this?"

"So far, it has almost cost you your boyfriend." Kim couldn't respond because she had a point. Monique sighed. "At the same time, I know I can't talk you out of trying to help somebody. Just be careful, girl."

"Thanks Mo. I will be, but I don't think that I have to. I think Bonnie's really changed." The two returned to the kitchen.

"Listen, girl I got to go. I got a shift at Club Banana right now. Call you later." Monique gave her a hug and headed to the door. Kim escorted her out, and then returned. When she returned, she found Bonnie standing there, looking nonplussed.

"She wasn't happy that I was here."

"Well, can you blame her?"

Bonnie sighed. "No, not really."

Kim nodded. "Thanks for doing the dishes."

"No problem. The two rescinded into an awkward silence.

"KP!" They heard Ron yell. They then heard the sounds of him bumbling down the stairs. "KP! I had the weirdest dream. It had me and you and Monique and-" he cut himself off when he got into the room. Kim with hickies on her neck and Bonnie in her kitchen, dressed in Kim's clothes. Before the teen could fall down from fainting again, Kim caught him and set him on the floor. Rufus jumped out of his pocket and ran to his face. He uttered something that faintly sounded like, "Be okay."

"I can't believe you have a boyfriend who was about to tell you he had a sex dream about the two of us."

"Bonnie!"

"Sorry Kim, but him fainting one time was funny. The second time, it's just sad." The brunette gabbed a glass of water and threw it into the face of the blonde teen.

"Ugh, whatever. Ron, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Kp, I'm fine." Ron looked between the two girls, while Rufus returned to his owner's pocket. "So, uh, Bonnie, does this mean that your, uh, you know."

"Gay? Yeah. Look I'm sorry about all the stuff that happened. I was drunk and it was a mistake. Just don't spread it around, okay."

"Yeah, no problem."

Kim helped her boyfriend up. "Listen, Ron, why don't you head home. I've got to help Bonnie with some stuff over spring break, so I don't know how much time I'll get to spend with you. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, KP. I don't mind as long as you're helping Bon Bon."

Bonnie growled, literally growled at the use of her mother's pet name for her. Ron jumped up and started towards the door. "Uh, see you later KP."

Kim looked over to Bonnie. "That wasn't very nice, Bonnie."

"I can't help it. Something about him, it just...gets to me, you know."

"Yeah. I get it. Listen, I have to make a couple more calls for these next two weeks to work out. How about you go grab your stuff, and then we can head over to your house so you some clothes."

"Uh, okay, I guess." Bonnie headed upstairs as Kim took out her Kimmunicator.

"What's up, Kim?"

"Wade, I need you to make a couple calls."

* * *

 **Villains Association-Señor Senior, Senior's Mansion**

"What do you mean our turn has been delayed?!"Draken was furious. It was his week to come up with scheme in order to claim victory over Kim Possible. Ever since the little Diablo incident, it was decided that the goal for all her enemies was no longer to conquer the world. No they had all decided that their new goals was much simpler: defeat Kim Possible. The prize: 1 trillion dollars. They all got slots where they could challenge the young hero. Cooperation was allowed and the winnings would be split between the group.

"Like I said, the website is down. Therefore, this week will be suspended until further notice. Now goodbye." The teller told Draken and shut the pulled down the curtain in front of her booth.

"It's not fair. It's not fair, It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair!" Draken flopped to the ground and smashed his hands against it at every utterance. Shego rolled her eyes and took a long swallow of her drink before she approached the blue man.

"What's the problem, Dr. D?"

"Shego, I finally had the perfect plan to win us the prize for the defeat of Kim Possible. However, since she has closed down her site, we are unable to participate."

Shego rolled her eyes. "What was the plan, again?"

"I'm glad you asked, Shego. I have built a machine that will make all women's breast the same size. With them all being the same size, factories will lose money due to the production of bras that no one can fit, the wasted product they can't sell, and having to change machinery in order to produce more in the correct size. Meanwhile, I'll have already-" he was cut off by Shego lifting him from the ground. "Shego, what's ahhh, wrong?"

"Three things Dr. D. 1: If you ever fuck with my or any other woman chest without permission, I will end you. 2: that might have been the dumbest idea you've come p with yet. And 3: most of our money is made in the stock we have in those lines. So sending it into the shitter is not a good plan!" With that she dropped him onto the ground.

"You raise some very valid points, Shego. I will have to take your thoughts into consideration."

"Whatever." She went over to her glass and finished her drink. "I'll go to see what's up with her. You come up with a better plan than sending our lives into the shitter, okay." She didn't wait for a response. She just walked to the hover craft and got in. _'Wonder what Kimmy Cup is up to that made her shut down?"_

* * *

 **Rockwaller House- Kim's Car**

Kim and Bonnie had arrived at Bonnie house. The ride there had been quiet between the two. Bonnie silently got out of the car. "Hey, do you need some help?"

Bonnie shook her head. "No, I should be fine. It's just a quick in and out."

"Alright. Just remember. I'm right outside."

Bonnie nodded and headed in. She managed to sneak in and get upstairs without interacting with anyone before running into her sisters, Connie and Lonnie. "Aw, little Bon Bon is back. Where have you been?"

"I've been out," she said while trying to squeeze past the two, but was unsuccessful.

"What's the hurry Bon Bon?"

"I've got someone waiting for me so, move."

"Don't be a little bitch." Connie took a good look at her. "Wait a minute those aren't your clothes."

"Well, look at the little slut. Coming home to get more clothes after getting fucked. And now the guys waiting for you outside. I knew you were easy, but I didn't know you were that easy."

The two started laughing and Bonnie finally got through them to her room. She closed it quietly, even though she wanted to slam it. She quickly gathered about a week's worth of clothes and put them into her cheer bag. _'Now, all I got to do is get out of here before-'_

"Bonnibel M. Rockwaller! Where in the hell have you been?" Her dad had entered her room.

 _'Fuck!'_ "What do you mean, Dad? I stayed at a friend's house last night. I'm probably going to stay their for the rest of the week."

"The hell you are! Connie and Lonnie told me all about how you've spent the day whoring yourself out to some guy. My boss is coming over tonight and I can't afford for him to hear about my daughter being a whore!"

"Dad! I wasn't having sex with anybody. I was hanging out with a girl last night!"

"I don't give a fuck. Now get dressed into something nice. My boss will be here in a couple hours."

Bonnie had to think of something fast or she would be trapped here for who knows how long. Then, an idea popped into her head. "Well Dad, I think it would be better to let me leave and tell your boss where I went."

"Yeah, let me tell my boss that my daughter is some slut turning tricks in the streets of Middleton."

She took a deep breathe. "No Dad. I mean, that your daughter is going to helping the one and only Kim Possible. That's who's waiting on me outside."

"Oh really."

"That's right. Imagine how impressed your boss would be when you tell him that you're sorry that I couldn't be here to embarrass you, but off with Kim Possible, the hero to millions."

Mr. Rockwaller, thought about. "Fine. If she's out there, you can go with her. But God help you if she's not." Bonnie grabbed the bag she had prepared and the two went outside to the waiting car.

"Hey, Bonnie. Hey...Mr. Rockwaller."

Mr . Rockwaller looked at the teen unimpressed. "So this is Kim Possible. Yeah right. Show me some ID or get off my property."

Kim looked at Bonnie quizzically, but when she saw the desperate look in Bonnie's eyes, she took out her driver's license out of her wallet and handed it to the large man. He inspected it thoroughly, checking to see if was a fake. Eventually, he just handed it back to the red head and turned to Bonnie. "Just don't show back up here tonight. I don't give a shit if you have to sleep outside, you will not return here and embarrass me." Mr. Rockwaller stormed his way back to the house while Bonnie quickly climbed into the car and threw her bag into the back seat.

"Bonnie, what was that all about?"

"Just drive Kim. Please." Kim silently acquiesced to her plea.

* * *

 **A/N: Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

The two girls were silent on the way back to the Possible household. Several times, Kim tried to broach the subject of what had just happened with her father, but Bonnie refused to answer. When the car stopped in Kim's driveway, Bonnie immediately grabbed her bag and ran into the house, Kim close behind her.

"Bonnie!" she yelled, having lost the girl when she entered the house. "Bonnie, where are you?" Kim checked the ground floor of the house. Not finding her, she headed upstairs. She went through each room, until she her a dull sob coming from her own. She looked around, unable to find the tan girl. The she heard another sob coming from her closet. She softly slid it open, to find the girl that had spent so much of her time tormenting her, curled in the fetal position, stoically clutching her bag. Kim gently grabbed at her shoulder, but as soon as she touched her, Bonnie pulled away. "Bonnie?" she whispered.

"Go away, Kim. I just… need a couple minutes."

"…Then, I'll just wait here."

"No Kim. I -just- you need to go."

"Why? Why should I just leave you like this?"

"Because Kim! I can't take you seeing me like this! I wouldn't want anyone to see me like this, especially not you!"

"Why, Bonnie? Do you think I'll think less of you if you show me you have emotions instead of constant anger?" The silence aside from Bonnie's gentle sobs were all the answer she needed. Kim sighed. "Bonnie, I'm showing you a lot of trust. I've moved my parents out of the house. I over looked how your actions almost caused my boyfriend to break up with me. I've even tried to put it behind me that you basically raped me on my own floor. I need know that you have the same trust in me." Kim got up and went to her bed, waiting for the other girl to emerge.

There were a few more sniffles before Bonnie started to move. She wiped her face and got up, turning to the auburn-haired girl that had just chewed her out. She deliberately walked over to her, not even facing her, leaving the bag in the closet. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you. Now, what was that stuff with your dad all about?"

"…It was my sisters. They noticed that I was in your clothes and told my dad about it. They told him I was having sex with some guy and was going to sleep with him tonight. He wasn't going to let me leave, so I had one way out. I told him that I was helping you, so he would let me leave."

"And when he said you couldn't come back home?"

"His boss was coming over. He didn't want me coming home while he told his boss I was with you." Kim gave her a look. "It's no big deal."

"Bonnie, when I asked you about it, you ran and hid in my closet. That doesn't sound like it's okay."

"It wasn't my dad that made me like that. I just didn't want you to know."

"Why not?"

"Because Kim I don't want you to pity me. If there are two things that I haven't earned in this world, it's your pity or your forgiveness. I have been nothing but a bitch to you for years and here you are trying to save me from myself. I don't want you to feel obligated to fix everything about me."

Kim opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it. _'Was I about to do that? I mean, helping Bonnie with her drinking is one thing, but should I be trying to interfere like that with her dad. I mean, it's one thing to give her advice, but was I about to run her life?'_ "Listen Bonnie. Let's just take this on step at a time. I'll help you with this drinking thing and then we'll take it from there, okay?"

For the first time in a while, Bonnie smiled. "Yeah, Kim. Thank you."

"No big. Now, we should probably get some rest. I don't know how long it'll be until your symptoms kick in."

"Yeah." Kim got up from the bed intent on heading back to the couch, but Bonnie grabbed her hand.

"Kim?" she said in a small voice. "Will you stay with me tonight? Please."

"Bonnie, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Please Kim. Just this once." Kim sighed and laid down on her bed.

"Fine. Just no funny business."

Bonnie smiled again and laid down next to her crush. _'I may never get to have her for real, but this isn't half bad.'_

* * *

Bonnie woke up early the next morning. She tried to immediately go back to sleep, but noises downstairs were keeping her from returning to dream land. _'Kim must be up already. I had better get up too.'_ She got up from bed and stretched, only to hit something that didn't feel like it should. She looked over to see that she had hit the teen heroine in the face. And she did not look happy about it. "Sorry, Kim. I didn't mean to do that."

"Whatever. Just let me go back to sleep."

Bonnie was about to do just that, when it occurred to her. "Uh Kim?"

"What Bonnie?"

"We're alone, right?"

"Yes, Bonnie."

"Then who exactly is making noise downstairs?"

Kim sat up and listened. Sure enough, sounds of everyday life were coming from the main floor of the building. Kim instantly jumped over Bonnie and out of the bed. "Bonnie, stay here. I'm going to check it out."

Kim headed out of the room and stopped by the stairs, checking to see if the intruders were in sight. Almost instantaneously, Bonnie bumped into her. She turned to glare at the brunette. Go back to my room," she whispered.

"No way. I'm not letting you face whoever it is down there alone. If the dweeb- _Ron_ can help you then so can I."

Kim did not want to list the fallacies in that argument. "Fine. Just stay close and stay behind me." The two quietly moved down the stairs. They listened, the noises were sounding like they were coming from the kitchen and were now accompanied by smells. _'Is that coffee? Did my parents come back early?'_ They continued to sneak to the doorway of the kitchen. Kim peeked inside and saw that there was someone sitting at the table. Kim jumped out in a battle stance. "Okay, whoever you are, show yourself!"

The person set the paper down for a moment and took a sip of from the coffee cup right next to her. "Morning, Pumpkin. There's no reason to make a fuss. I come in peace."

Kim did not lower her hands. "Shego? What the hell are you doing in my house?"

"Obviously, I was waiting for you to get up and enjoying this delicious coffee. Your parents have surprisingly good taste." She took another sip of the brew. "Mmmmhhh. Still, no matter how delicious this is, it's still not the most delicious thing here."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really, Pumpkin? Well, I'll enlighten you. I was talking about the girl the girl that peeking from the doorway behind you." Bonnie pulled her head back and Shego smirked. "You two looked so adorable while you were cuddling together. Though I never would have thought you would take a break from saving the world to enjoy the fairer sex. Naughty, naughty Kimmy Cup," she said while wagging her finger at her.

Kim growled. "Shut it, Shego. I didn't take this time off for-whatever it was you think that we're doing. I shut down my site so I could focus on helping Bonnie."

Bonnie grabbed her chest. _'Kim shut down her site for me. I-I want to feel bad, but for some reason, I can only feel…happy.'_

"Don't worry, Kimmykins. I don't blame you for taking some time off for some " _personal"_ fun. In fact, I could use some myself. How about we all head upstairs and I show you girls a thing or two? I'm sure you had fun by yourselves, but I'll show you how to take it to the next level."

Kim blushed at that statement. "Firstly, me and Bonnie don't have that type of relationship. The reason we were in bed together was because I was consoling her. Secondly, there is no way that we would do something like that."

Shego got up from the table and sashayed her way over to the teen heroine. "Really Kim? The who gave you those hickeys?" she asked, pointing to the faint bruises that were caused by Bonnies lips.

"Uh, Ron gave me those."

"Now, it's not nice to lie, Pumpkin. There's no way the doofus gave you those. You've never had any of those since the two of you started dating, and if you just let him do that, there's no way he wouldn't be hanging off you, trying to do it again." Shego reached over and gently stroked the purplish blemish. "Besides, I can tell when the difference between a hickey made by a girl or a boy."

Kim was thrown off guard by her rival's words. _'And why am I letting her touch me like this. It's almost like through all our fighting, I got comfortable with her touching me. The hell is going on with me?'_

' _Why isn't Kim doing anything? Could that woman be doing something to her?_ Bonnie leaped between the two females, breaking the connection between the them. "I gave her those. I was drunk and it was a mistake, Now, back off!"

Shego raised her eyebrow in interest of the brunette. "So, it was you, Ms. Rockwaller. Finally stopped pretending to be straight I see. How nice for you."

"I see you still haven't restarted to pretend you're not a bitch Ms. Go. How unfortunate for you."

"We don't talk about that," Shego snarled at her.

"What's wrong? Did I hit a nerve?"

Kim could see that the situation was deteriorating and stepped back in front of Bonnie. "Shego, you said you came in peace. Now, what are you really here for?"

The anger in Shego's eyes dimmed slightly. "I was curious to see why you had shut down your site."

"Like I said, I'm going to be preoccupied with personal stuff for the time being. Now, if that's all you wanted, then please leave."

"I don't think so Princess."

Kim raised her arms and lowered her center of gravity, preparing for a fight. "I'll say it again, please leave or I'll make you leave."

"Alright, I'll leave. But remember, when Dr. Draken takes over the world, it's all your fault. Just because you didn't want me to stay here with you."

Shego made her way by the two girls, leisurely shaking her hips as she went. She knew she felt at least one pair of eyes on her. _'And three…two…one'_

"Wait a minute. What are you talking about, Shego?" Kim yelled after her.

Shego turned around. "Well, you know Dr. D. His plans only come close to working because he's got me. And with me here, there's no way that even if he somehow made past the planning stages, that GJ wouldn't be able to stop him. How unfortunate it is that I was kicked out and had no choice but to return to working for him."

"Kim, don't listen to her. There's no way this Draken guy can be so inept that losing _her_ would completely stop his plans. She's just trying to stay here so she can distract you. He probably sent her here to do just that."

Shego laughed aloud. "Girly, you give him way too much credit. He's so useless, he had to wait for me to open a pickle jar. And I was gone for a month and a half!"

Kim was lost in thought. They both made excellent points about Draken. "Okay Shego. Say I did let you stay here for while I helped Bonnie. How would I know I could trust you're not up to something and what would you do while you're here?"

"Well, I guess I could help you with whatever problem Ms. Short. Dark, and Angry's problem is. It's better than sitting around here being bored. And for how you know I'm not up to something, how about this: I'll tell her a secret that there's no way I'd want you to know. If I misbehave, she can tell what it is."

"And how would I know if you were telling the truth?" questioned Bonnie.

"Also, how would you know that she didn't tell me?"

"Trust me. She'll know it's the truth and I'll be able to tell if she told you. Just like I know there's more to that story than her just being drunk."

Both Kim and Bonnie bristled at the villain's words. Shego stuck her hand out. "So, do we have a deal?"

Kim looked over to Bonnie, who was actively looking at any direction other than her. It seemed Bonnie was leaving it up to her. Kim sighed. "Fine. Deal." She reached out and shook the green woman's hand.

"Good. Now, head into the other room, so I can tell her. Can't risk you over hearing it or reading my lips." Kim quietly acquiesced. Shego walked over to the tense teen and whispered in her ear. "I know you didn't know this, but you're not the only one here who's in love with Kimmy." Shego pulled away and turned around, leaving the woman dumbstruck in the hallway.

* * *

 **A/N: Please Review**


End file.
